One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 14
Aetas was bloodied and his face was swollen. He looked over to Chrono. "Why am I being beaten for the things you say?" Chrono shrugged. "I guess he doesn't like you." "You bribed him didn't you?" "Not a chance. Well not current me. There's millions of times I meet Orwell, thousands of which he has tried to kill me. Others he needed me. You could say I was his mentor at one point, then his disciple in another." "You make him sound like some sort of time paradox." "Maybe he is. I just know he can't kill me without ruining his current status. You two on the other hand, you're fair game." "That is so unfair.." "Life isn't fair." "Oh, how original. How about 'The end is nigh', or 'we're all doomed'! Please, I love these vague comments!" "You turn snarky way too fast for a man who's face looks like beef." "I snark when I wet myself." "I'm guessing that's an original comment." "I'm saying I'm not snarky smart ass!" "..... Aetas go burn in hell." "You can go to heaven." "What?" "Because all your friends are in hell. Being your friend is an unforgivable sin." "I do not understand what the hell yours trying to say." Quinn groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with you two?" Orwell groaned even harder. "How do you think I feel?" Chrono raised his hand. "Like a kidnapper! Or a guy that has nothing better to do." Orwell picked up Aetas and smashed him into the ground. Aetas crumbled. "Dammit.. I didn't even do anything." He whined as he fell unconscious. "Yeah, but you're more annoying." - Kent scratched his head as he walked into the forest. He observed the area until he found an open patch. "Good. This'll do." Kent opened his hand and a small gear grew from his palm as he threw it to the ground. A dome like building sprung from the gear and Kent stood there amazed with his work. Jericho, Raion, Tack, and Riker stared at the building in confusion. Raion stepped forward. "Okay I'll be the one to ask... What the hell is this?" "Umm... Training capsule. I developed Shadow Gear inside. So hopefully I'll be able to do something else." Jericho's eyes widened. "So this is where you went." He walked over the building and opened the door, only to fall down. "What the hell is this?!!" Kent scratched his head. "Did I forget to mention the increased pressure inside?" "Oh?! It must've went over my head!!" Jericho growled, forcing himself up. Riker walked past with a smug look on his face. "Ha weakling!" He laughed as he fell to the pressure. "What the hell?!!" Kent walked inside with no problem. "Did you not just see Jericho fall? I told you there was increased pressure." Tack pointed at it. "DOES IT STOP TIME?!" "No... But I love it!" Riker gets up and Jericho follows. "I can handle this." Kent cracked his Knuckles. "You should be able to. You are my grandson." "DAMMIT! I'm not your grandson!!" Raion exhaled and walked in the room and struggled to stand up. "Dammit... What the hell is this place?!" He took a few steps then fell to the ground. Images of his friends flooded his mind. "I can't let them down.. I cannot fail!" "How cliché." Caramel steps on Raion's head, and spins on top of it. "I FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF BLOOD, CARNAGE, AND A HATRED OF ALL THINGS KIND!" Raion looked up to Caramel in anger. "That's not fair!! How can he move around?!" Kent shrugged. "Maybe he has experience with extra gravitational pressure." Kent looked to Caramel and heard his bones crack. "Never mind.... But that was by far the most satisfying crunch I've ever heard." "Hah, I'm human you know!" Caramel throws broken wants in the air. "Like any rational man, I have walnuts on me!" The broken walnuts hit Kent, and Kent roars. "THAT'S IT! EVERY SINGLE TIME I MEET YOU, YOU'RE AN AWFUL PERSON TO ME! YOU, ME, BATTLE!" Caramel cackles, and lifts a horn up. "Let us listen to the horns of war then!" He blows on it, and a poison dart nearly hits Kent, but he dodges it. A vein pulsed in Kent's head as he growled. "I'm going to murder that clown.." - Drew sat back and watched the battle unfold, Selena was laying down defeated, Brog, Sinbad, and Hyperion squared off. Sinbad popped his neck and his eyes flashed bright blue. "I think there should be a way to make this more fun... A three way battle." Sinbad proposed. Borg went to Hyperion, and put his arms on his chest. "ROKUOGAN!" Hyperion spit up blood, and flew to Drew, falling down on him. Hyperion looked up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "It's been forever since I've seen that.. Over 200 years to be exact." He laughed and stood up. Sinbad clotheslined Brog, knocking him off his feet and landing in his back. Sinbad slid to a stop and turned to Brog already on him. They clashed fists, creating a shockwave that bent the area around them. "You're fast for an old man." "Sorry kid. But I'm not that old." "I'm not that young. I'm a year away from being 50!" Sinbad grabbed Brog's wrist and flipped him into the tree. Hyperion flew into Sinbad's back knocking him forward. "THREE WAY BATTLE!!!" He screamed at the to of his lungs before transforming into a crow human hybrid he tried to fly upwards, but Sinbad grabbed him by his smile and tossed him in the direction of Brog. Brog dodged Hyperion and charged for Sinbad. He pushed him back with a combo of punches and kicks, only for it to be Broken by Hyperion getting between them and kicking them both in their chests. Sinbad stood his ground and dealt a huge punch into Hyperion and Brog, causing both of them to spit up blood, cracking ribs. Brog recovered from his fall and kicked Sinbad in the side. Sinbad took the attack and held his side. He felt a sharp pain and his eyes flashed. "You broke my hip.. Damn I feel old." Sinbad grabbed Brog by his face and tossed him in the air, only for Hyperion to kick Sinbad into a nearby tree. "HEY!" "Sorry, we're all deciding who's the best!" "Then can I join?" Vincent was on top of Sinbads head, and smoked a cigar. Brog looked scared, and took a few steps back. "I suggest... No..." Hyperion shook his head no and Sinbad stared at him for a while. His eyes flashed, pulling up Vincent's stats. "Shit Nooo, give me another.. 10-20 years and maybe. Just maybe. Depends on how well I remember." Vincent chuckled, and twirled his beard. "How cruel. Discrimating towards an old man like me! I'm only 80 years old! You can take a geezer like me!" Drew huffed, and pumped his chest. "Yeah guys! I'll show you what a real man can do!" All three face faulted, and Vincent snickered. "Indeed. He gots it." Drew crouched down, his muscles started to expand as his pupils dilated to pure white, with matching Fur starting to grow along his body, a tiger tail sprouted from behind. He let out a loud roar as he finished his transformation. "I'm not used to using this form yet." He bared his carnivorous fangs and stood on his back legs, towering over everyone. "Whoa I'm tall." Brog looked shocked. "He got a devil fruit?!" Hyperion nodded. "Yeah it's my fault really. I was having a banquet. Shit happened, next thing you know, Drew's a white tiger." Vincent whistled. "I know a guy with that ability. Course, he's an asshole, so I can't say you'd like him." Vincent did a front backflip, and was face to face with Drew. "As the kids say, let's rock and roll." "... They never said that when I was a kid, and that is over 200 years ago." "Oh... I'm out of touch then. If I had grandchildren, I would know the modern lingo... VANCE, MARRY ALREADY!" Vance was drinking grape juice, and reading a comic, when he heard his grandpas words. "ONLY WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT!" "YOU'RE IN YOUR 30s! YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME! NOW GET ON THE LADIES BEDS, AND MAKE LIKE A JACK RABBIT!" Drew looked back to Hyperion. Hyperion stared back. "What?" He asked, Drew didn't respond and just kept staring. "What?!" Sinbad leaned towards Hyperion. "I think he's talking about all the times you've set him up with women." "Oh come on. A real man needs a real woman! And he's.... Drew." Hyperion said depressed, while Drew's stare turned to an angry glare. "I DON'T NEED A WOMAN! RIGHT VANCE?!" Vance put his arms up defensively. "Sorry buddy, not gay." "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Vincent chuckled. "Would explain a few things about you." "NO IT WOULDN'T!" The two squared off, and Vincent had a juice box in his hands. "Time... To juice it up!" He sips his juice, and let's out a roar. "OH YEAH! CHERRY FLAVOR! THE FLAVOR OF ULTIMATE BATTLE!" "FALSE!! THE TRUE FLAVOR OF BATTLE... IS BACON!!" Drew roared. "AND IM NOT GAY!! I've had girlfriends before!" Sinbad and Hyperion looked at Drew for a moment. Hyperion sniffed the air carefully. "Hey Sinbad, you smell that?" Sinbad nodded. "Oh yeah. I smell it's. It's a whole lotta BULLSHIT!" Drew snarled, and rushed towards Vincent. Vincent backflipped, and was on Drew's back. Vincent squeezed, and Drew screamed. "You're like a steel beam!" "Thanks. I work out. I have buns of steel!" Drew flipped around, slamming Vincent into every tree he could find. "I didn't need to know that!!" Hyperion groaned. "None of us needed to know about the buns of steel." Vincent, unhurt, only chuckled. "Well, the ladies should!" Both Evelyn and Selena shivered in horror of what he said. "Sorry ladies, but I'm happily married!" Evelyn crossed her arms. "I don't plan to marry. And I'm not interested in younger men." Sinbad stopped and started counting. "You're only 27." "We're in the future remember." She rolled her eyes. Drew reverted back to normal and slid out from under Vincent, to high kick him into the sky. Drew was out of breath. "Well... Hyperion tag out!" Hyperion leaned back. "Nah bruh you good." Drew exhaled. "Alright.... BROG! Tag out!" Brog was gone. "WHAT THE HELL?!" - Brog was eating a corn dog, and was watching from afar. "That old man... Every time I fight him... He gets weird." -25 years ago- "STOP IT!" Vincent is tickling Brog, and Brog is laughing. "Sorry Brog, but my tickle fu is impossible to defeat!" -Present- "Never... Again..." - "VINCENT... KICK!" Vincent kicks Drew in the back of the head. Drew rubbed his head and turned around. "Hey! That's not fair!" Evelyn slapped Drew. "Quit your whining and fight!" "Evelyn.... We both know I can beat you. So unless you tag me out... You have no room to talk." "Then I'm coming in." She jumps in, and cracks her knuckles. "Let's go." -1 minute later- Evelyn is in the wall, and Cy whistles. "Wow... That was brutal. I mean... My god..." Vincent was drinking juice, and walked away. "See ya!" - Saul, and Chip were watching the crew at the hot springs, and Saul sighed. "Oh... Should I send Rouge my love letter?" "No. Now, move it. The elf is sitting right next to the red head, and I'm hoping they're lesbians." "Ugh, you just like big boobed girls." "Hey! I also like long legs." Rhea's ears twitched. She turned to Ashlynn. "They think we're lesbians." Ashlynn yawned. "Oh well. It's whatever.." "Ashlynn they're offering us free drinks." "What?! Where?!" Ashlynn perked up and looked around. "Oh, so now you notice." "Well, I didn't care until now." Rhea stands up, and notices someone in the bushes. She grabs Ashlynn, and throws her. "ASHLYNN ATTACK!" Ashlynn falls on the bush, and two figures run away. Taka and Ness. "TAKA! RETREAT! THEY FOUND THE SAFE HOUSE!" "GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" Ashlynn looked up and spat out twigs. "Rhea, you better stop using me as a weapon!!" Rhea shrugged. "I cannot make any promises." - Hayley pulled her head out of water. "Dammit, this is the 17th time I've done this today. I really need to get a grip on myself.. What do you think Rouge?... Rouge?" Rouge sat behind Hayley, drawing in the sand. "Sorry Mistriss Hayley. I'm a bit distracted." "Aren't we all?" Hayley stood up and patted her on the back. "Come.. I'll heal your confusion." "Hayley... Why're you talking like that?" "I thought it would help if I talked like you do." "I talk like that?!" "Yes.... Yes you do." "What are you doing?" "Testing my lungs." "Why are you?" "In case of anything that could happen. Be prepared." Caramel sets a bear trap down, and thumbs up. "Agreed!" He runs away, and Hayley isn't weird out. "I'm certain we'll found out what just happened." Rouge scratched her head. "Well I'm curious. Mistriss Hayley, may I observe whats going on?" "I don't reccomend it. It's the clown. He's fucked up in the brain." "No I'm not!" Caramel sets a bare trap on Hayley's head. "Now, when Kent comes, tell him I'm pretending to be a rock." Caramel jumps away, and throws shurkiens everywhere. "...what?" - Kent is outside, and most of the people are as well. He's stretching, and we see Jericho pleading with him. "Kent, please don't go. You won't win!" "Oh well. Besides, if I let him get away with hurting my friends, what kind of captain would I be?" "One that's alive." "Then I'll die. Simple as that." "Kent do you know what you just said?" ".............maybe........." "I mean, you know this guy. Who knows who he has planned!" Trumpets go off, and Blight, Sweet, and Swift come in. Lok starts drumming on his guitar, and Artemis has hearts in her eyes. "He plays guitar?! That's so hot... Is what he hopes I would say. I mean... Guitars are stupid!" Hades pokes her. "Didn't you say guitar players are super hot? Artemis you've been becoming more of a fan girl lately." "LIES! How dare you accuse me of that!!" Hades laughed a little. "It's the truth. You used to be a hard ass. But now you're a girly girl." Artemis grabbed Hades by his shirt. "If you dare call me that again I'll rip your that out." "Okay! Jeez, let go." "I mean, so what he can kind of play the guitar?" Lok strikes a chord, and he winks at Artemis. Her heart stops, and she blushes. "He's... SO LAME!" She punches Hades, and hides her face. "Lame! Lame! Lame!" Veeto came in, with a mic. "LADIES! CONTAIN YOURSELF, FOR THE STUD HAS ARRIVED! IN ALL 8 SEAS, THE NAME CARAMEL IS SYNONYMOUS WITH LOVE! MEN, DON'T BE JEALOUS, IT'S JUST NATURAL THAT CARAMEL IS THE ULTIMATE LOVER!" Kent and Jericho exchanged looks of disgust and curiosity. "Should we do something?" Jericho asked. Kent shook his head. "I'm going to go train some more... This is weird as shit." They see a chariot coming from the hill. Wort is puling it, and he stops. The chariot opens, and Caramel steps out. He runs to Kent, and is up to Kent's face. He does a back flip, and starts highfiving everyone. He does a spin, and both Swee and Swift head to trees. They pull out cannons, and fire them in the air. They explode, and let the words 'Caramel is King' out. Caramel does a T-Rex roar, and rips his shirt off, revealing a scarred chest. Veeto, drops to his knees. "EVERYONE, I WELCOME YOU TO... THE GOD KING... CARAMEL!" Everyone is completely silent before walking away like they didn't see anything. - Chrono popped his neck. "Ugh.. The waiting is killing me. When're we gonna get there?" Quinn laughed. "It's rare for a time lord to say that." Orwell dropped off the three. "We're here." They're in a cave, with Gowther sitting on the unconscious body of Arion. "Quinn... It's time to bring back our friends." "Gowther... You know this is wrong." "I don't care. Either they came, or everyone else dies." Chrono stood up. "Eh." He muttered walking off. "It's of no importance. Bringing back the dead isn't in any of our specialties." Arras started to raise his hand. "Shut up Aetas." Arion slowly woke up. "....Who the hell is sitting on me?" Arion slid out from Gowther and looked back at him. "Who the hell are you?!" "I'm your executioner." Arion stared at him confused. "Well you did a very shitty job." Gowther charged forward. He revved his fist back but Arion side stepped him and flipped him into the wall. "I didn't even come here to fight." Quinn tapped his chin. "So why are you here?" "I was brought here by an old man. He dropped me off and told me to come here. And then I was attacked by a senile old man and his fool." He glanced down to Gowther. "Then I wake up under his ass. Chrono explain!" "Well, Gowther is apparently in his 90s, so no where near his true power, and he hates arrogant asses. Also, Tack owned you." "Tack?" "Rubber boy 2.0" "Oh him. The guy that attacked me for trying to get someone's attention. In the end, he did win. But I can beat him." "Then why'd you lose?" "I was under some guys influence. My will was suppressed by someone." "Bullshit." "Believe what you want, but Chrono. How would you rank yourself compared to Newgate?" "I would be around his current 70 maybe 80 percent." Aetas laughed. "Ha! You're weak!" "Aetas go to hell. Now what is your point?" Arion closed his eyes. "He's never beaten me." "Well, let me tell you about Tack. If they fought without Kent's gear abilities, Tack would win 10/10. He's physically better. But Kent's gear abilities give him a one up. However, that was before. Tack has unleashed some power of his, and is mostly equal to Kent... And his power can make him hit harder then Kent, and even faster. Kent has better stamina though, and his will power is mostly equal to Tacks. Kent's power with Haki is more skilled, but Tack may have greater potential. So, even if you can beat one... The other can beat you. Also, Kent has shadow gear now." "You don't do your job that well do you. I've seen his shadow gear. First hand, I've broken through. Chrono get with the times. Or I'll replace you as our time lord." "You don't know what you just started. I should know that... But I blame Aetas!" Aetas face palms. - Zozo and Ralph head butted each other. "BONNIE IS BETTER!" "CHRISTIE IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND!" Gale joined in and head butted them. "WRONG ITS MY ELF PRINCESS!!!" Zozo and Ralph uppercut Gale. "COME BACK WHEN SHE IS YOUR GIRLFREIND!" "You're right... She isn't my girlfriend... SHE'S MY BRIDE!!!" He exclaimed. "Stop lying." Georgiana ordered as she knocks him out. "She doesn't even notice you." "Why do you hate me?" Gale asked as he passed out. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you lying." "I'm not lying!" "Does she have your ring?" "Not yet... Because I'm poor!" "You have 20 million berri." "I do?! How?!" "It was left to us by our father." "Why didn't he tell me this?!" "Because you're irresponsible." "LIES!! I'm totally responsible!!" "Gale. What happened to your goldfish?" "It ran away." "I rest my case." Zozo was confused. "Don't you mean died?" "No. It ran away." "Are your sure?" "We saw it run. We were as shocked as you." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc